


Сильнее золота

by HaruIchigo



Category: The Sisters Brothers (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: "Может, мир всё-таки не такая уж мерзость."





	Сильнее золота

“Дражайшая душа моя!”  
Так бы я начал, если б писал ему письмо.  
“Мой дорогой друг, мой брат”.  
Но к счастью, когда я пишу эти строки, нас разделяет меньше фута, и нет решительно никакой необходимости в письмах.  
“Мне тридцать пять и жизнь моя пуста как пустой барабан”, – сказал я ему в ту судьбоносную ночь, когда он посвятил меня в свой план. Я был ошеломлён не его талантами химика — хотя формулы в дневнике были, на мой дилетантский взгляд, сложнейшими, — но его невинностью.  
Мало стоит чистота тех, кто живёт, не прикасаясь к грязи человеческой жизни, но Германа жизнь с головой окунала в самые омерзительные канавы. И всё же, он верил.  
Поверил мне. И я не мог не ответить ему взаимностью.  
Кажется, я выложил ему всё: про моего отца, про непримиримую вражду в семье, и каждый раз, стоило мне взглянуть на Германа, я сталкивался со взглядом, полным понимания и сочувствия. Мальчик неясного происхождения, усыновлённый протестантским священником, он знал, что такое ощущать себя пришельцем в земле чужой. И всё-таки не потерял веру в людей.  
Помню, когда мы прикончили бутылку, я, смеясь, рассказал ему о Палестинском государстве и предложил устроить коммуну в пустыне, а не в Далласе. Кажется, я связал это с его оленьими глазами и уверял, что он — потерянный принц тех далёких земель, не меньше.  
Это была всего лишь шутка, но мой спутник занервничал вдруг, и принялся с жаром возражать мне. В конце концов, окончательно запутавшись в предмете спора мы, поддерживая друг друга, отправились спать к лошадям, так как других мест на крошечном постоялом дворе не было, — слишком многие спешили в Сан-Франциско попытать удачу.  
Мы ещё говорили о чём-то шёпотом, в пахучей темноте конюшни, среди людского храпа и лошадиного фырканья, устроившись на свежем сене голова к голове. Кажется, мы рисовали картины будущего фаланстерского прожекта, и в один миг, не справившись с чувствами, весь вечер кипевшими внутри, я легко, можно сказать по-братски поцеловал Германа, ощущая, как его чувственный, подвижный рот приоткрылся от удивления под моими губами.  
Я не стал, разумеется, принимать это как аванс. Однако, я знаю людей, и редко ошибаюсь, оценивая их пристрастия.  
Возможно было, что Герман искал во мне лишь друга, но в тот момент я был слишком разгорячён дешёвым алкоголем чтобы не засвидетельствовать мою глубокую нежность.  
Он отстранил своё пылающее даже в темноте лицо, но не отстранился сам.  
— Так нельзя, Джон, — он пытался говорить сурово, но нервические нотки делали его суровость вовсе неубедительной.  
— В твоём новом государстве не будет этому места?  
Герман промолчал в ответ, и я, ободрённый, продолжил наступление.  
— И чем оно отличается от того, которое строили наши отцы?  
— Потом… потом может быть, но не сейчас. Потом. Но не здесь…  
Я вновь поцеловал его, улучив момент, и вновь не встретив сопротивления, решился на объятия. Невинные и крепкие объятия, без всяких попыток продвинуться дальше.  
Я был вознаграждён поцелуем неумелым, но жарким, из тех, которые называют “французскими”: когда не только губы и души влюблённых сливаются воедино, но также их языки сплетаются между собой.  
Это звучит порочно, но в своём журнале я решил быть искренним и не поддаваться вбитому в меня с детства ханжеству.  
На этот раз Герман отстранил меня после целой блаженной минуты ласк.  
— Не надо, Джон, — умоляюще прошептал он голосом человека, готового сдаться, и я, как джентльмен, не стал пользоваться этим. Он с облегчением вздохнул и с головой завернулся в одеяло.  
Мне тоже ничего более не оставалось, как пожелать ему спокойной ночи.

Наутро мы об этом не разговаривали и свой путь продолжили как ни в чём не бывало. Это не удивительно: людям с нашими склонностями всю жизнь приходится делать равнодушные лица при дневном свете, какой бы страсти мы друг с другом ни предавались в ночи  
Он был задумчив, я не мешал.  
— Я думал об этом, — наконец сказал он. — Но это сложный вопрос. Где кончается свобода и начинается аморальность? Если мы будем это поощрять, значит нужно допустить и растление и скотоложество тоже. Это такие же пороки. Но разрешать пороки — это неправильно.  
Мне не понравилось сравнение с растлителем и скотоложцем, но я не стал обижаться. Ум Германа всегда находил решения в пользу прощения и доброты.  
— Когда я встретил тебя, Джон, мне было одиноко, правду сказать. У тебя доброе, умное лицо, потому я и подошёл. И всё не мог понять, разделяешь ли ты… оба ли мы этим больны. Но я не хочу поддаваться болезни. — Он низко опустил голову. — Если мы поддадимся, ничего хорошего не произойдёт. Это никогда не приносит ничего хорошего.  
Почему я не пытался ему возразить? Потому что нельзя словами переубедить человека, столкнувшегося с делами. Кем бы ни были те, кто раньше разделял с ним “приступы болезни”, тактом и нежностью они явно не блистали. И это злило меня до зубовного скрежета. За всю свою жизнь я не видел человека более достойного особого обращения чем Генри Кермит Уом.  
— Я переживу отказ, мне это не впервой, — весело ответил я, но мой милый друг не успокоился. Пришлось уверять его, что на меня нашло пьяное помутнение. Лишь тогда всё постепенно встало на свои места.

Пожалуй, он был прав, опасаясь меня, потому что я неожиданно для себя атаковал снова.  
Мы купались в реке, разбив лагерь на пустынном лесистом берегу. Скалы отвесно возвышались над нами, защищая от внезапных гостей, и меня охватила невиданная лёгкость, детское счастье.  
Герман стоял по пояс в воде, яростно вымывая и вычёсывая песок из волос. Его упругая смуглая кожа будто светилась на солнце внутренним тёплым светом. Я не мог противиться и подошёл ближе.  
Сначала я молча коснулся его плеча. Он замер, но руку мою не сбросил.  
— Золото меняет людей, — тихо произнёс он, глядя в воду, в лицо моему неверно колышущемуся отражению. — И это тоже. Только, наверное, это даёт ещё больше власти, чем золото. Когда раз поддался, потом тяжело отказать, и становится только сложнее. Этот способ против меня тоже использовали, когда хотели выманить мой секрет.  
И тут я понял, что в запале забыл сказать ему главное, полагая это очевидным.  
— Любовь тоже меняет людей, — коротко ответил я, подступив ближе. Он обернулся, как настороженный олень.  
— Любовь?  
— Да, Герман.  
Я вложил в свой взгляд все чувства, обуревавшие меня с тех пор как я увидел, насколько прочно и неразрывно наши инициалы входят друг в друга, образуя единый знак. W и M, как отражения, как потерянные братья.  
И он понял. Мой разумный, мой чуткий Герман!  
— Джон…  
О, это робкое “Джон”, полное доверия!  
Я взял его руку в свою и прижал к сердцу. На мгновение в его больших тёмных глазах заискрилась радость.  
Мы рассмеялись и обнялись, словно после долгой разлуки.  
Она и была долгой, ведь я всю жизнь не мог найти половину своей неполноценной души, и, наконец, нашёл. Никогда ещё я не чувствовал себя настолько собой.

Что я могу ещё сказать?  
В ту ночь мы переспали.  
Впервые я не жмурился и не отводил взгляд. Впервые затаённый стыд не грыз меня. Склоняясь над Германом я видел тёплые отсветы костра в его зрачках. Когда Герман склонялся надо мной, я видел за ним небо, сияющее мириадами звёзд. Не знаю, что дарило мне больше восторга. Ни укусы москитов, ни запах конского пота ни сомнительная чистота наших тел не смущали меня. Наша первоначальная неловкость не охладила меня. Любовь — ещё одно путешествие в неизвестные мне края, и лишь с одним человеком я хотел проделать его.   
Мой взволнованный, старательный Герман, неопытный, но полный самоотдачи! Разумеется, среди разнорабочих, слишком бедных чтобы позволить себе женщин, слишком усталых, чтобы стараться ещё и в постели, не в ходу ласки. Но я настоял на том чтобы делать всё неспешно, замечая друг друга. Я показал ему пару новых приёмов, он показал мне, что и моё удовольствие ему небезразлично… казалось, мы достигли идеала.  
Но после, смыв с себя следы нашего соития и удобно устроившись на моём локте Герман снова впал в задумчивость.  
— Может мы всё-таки зря это сделали? Сначала я хотел быть твоим другом… может мне и нужно было остаться твоим другом? Так проще.  
Я ободряюще улыбнулся ему, зная, как успокаивает его моя улыбка.  
— А разве любовь не высшая ступень дружбы?  
Эта мысль его озадачила.  
— Пожалуй… пожалуй, ты прав. О, Джон...  
Я услышал искреннее облегчение в его голосе. Он хотел мне верить с первой нашей встречи. И больше я не мог подвести его.  
— Я всегда буду твоим другом, Герман. Что бы с нами ни случилось.  
— И я буду твоим. Мне повезло тебя найти. Вернее, повезло, что ты нашёл меня. Никогда бы не подумал, что всё так обернётся! Может, мир всё-таки не такая уж мерзость.  
Я лишь молча прижал его к себе, чувствуя грудью остроту его лопаток, чувствуя, как бьётся сердце.  
Герман был прав при первой встрече: хоть мы и не смотрели друг на друга, улыбка всё не сходила с моих губ.  
Верхушки сосен покачивались в вышине, мягкое тепло костра обволакивало нас, уютно потрескивали горящие ветки.  
Честно признаться… нигде я не был так счастлив, как на Диком Западе.


End file.
